thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chubby Chase
Chubbs and Anaya run away from home; Dieveon's new hitman becomes Bitch Puddin's new foe! Plot Chica is constantly bothering Jalen and his family with her son. Chubbs gets fed up with the bullying and tells Anaya he's running away, so she joins him. Dieveon, who's also being bullied by Kennedy with harassing phone calls, orders a hitman. He discusses his plan with Bitch Puddin' who suggests he hire him, but Dieveon says Kennedy would expect being killed by you. Dieveon's hitman comes in the house, all sneaky and sly. His name: Jamal Alsallal. Age: 13. Nationality (This is important in Bitch Puddin's case): Mexican-African American. Dieveon introduces Jamal to Bitch Puddin' who starts to make racist jokes about Mexicans (completely ignoring the part about him being 1/2 black). Jamal says he's better than Bitch Puddin' but B.P. disagrees on so many levels. Dieveon says Jamal is his final choice and the two go to Kennedy's house, leaving B.P. alone. Chubbs and Anaya are already in the far Wastelands on their way to live in the Netherrealm. Anaya says that her hover-board is almost out of power and Chubbs says the same about his. Back at the palace, Ro Ro looks for Chubbs while Jalen does the same for Anaya. Jaylin finds a note in Charles' room saying he and Anaya are running away because of Chica and Xavier. Ro Ro screams in horror as his favorite grandchildren have run away. This alerts Shao Kahn and Sindel who alert the rest of the Kahns and Jabari. They all blame Chica and Xavier who try to claim they never bullied Jalen's family who begs to differ. Ro Ro organizes a search party and puts Chica and Xavi on the cell block floor in Cell 07 with another prisoner, a male prisoner! Mace and Ace search Paradise Islands, Ro Ro and Jaylin search the Undermine, Jalen and Ice search south Cloud City, Kitana and Mileena search north Cloud City, Shao Kahn and Sindel search Perras de Las and Cupid and Jabari search Killerwood. The search party starts to extend to the Outworld military. Dieveon and Jamal hide in Kennedy's front yard watching her cook for her new man, Devin. Dieveon gets jealous and tells Jamal to take the shot, but Bitch Puddin' snatches the gun from Jamal's grasp and throws it. He says he wants to see just how good this "Mexican bastard" is and fight one-on-one. Jamal pops his knuckles and neck and Dieveon tells B.P. to make it a fare fight and not use his powers. B.P. agrees and takes off his cloak, revealing his legs, shoes and arms, that are oddly medium-muscular. Jamal and Bitch Puddin' charge at each other with B.P. getting the first strike as he did a hand-stand on Jamal's head and crushed him. The fight is epic with Bitch Puddin' using the brothers' shared gymnastics and martial arts talent to face Jamal. Jamal pulls out two daggers and Bitch Puddin' makes it fare and pulls out a samurai sword. Dieveon watches the fight eating popcorn and laughing. Jamal stabs Bitch Puddin' and he cuts one of Jamal's fingers off (the middle one lol). Dieveon tells them to get new weapons and they do. Jamal pulls out a scythe and Bitch Puddin' pulls out Freddy Krueger's clawed gloves he stole from him. The battle lasts for hours and Kennedy still doesn't see the fight on her lawn! Dieveon gets tired and throws a kernel at Jamal and when he turns around the kernel goes in his throat choking him. He still fights Bitch Puddin' and Bitch Puddin', sick of this bullshit, straight-up stabs Jamal in his chest with one hand and rips out his hear with the other. Jamal's dead body falls to Bitch Puddin's knees. Dieveon tells B.P. he has regained his friendship but B.P. says, "FUCK YOU HOE! I'm goin' home!" Charles and Anaya eventually return home after they learn the Kahns stopped looking for them. Jalen grounds them and everyone goes to bed. After killing Jamal, Bitch Puddin' learns that he unlocked his full potential and can now acquire SIX eyes! B.P. goes to sleep happily.